Viagem especial
by Dannu
Summary: É o aniversário da Pandora e Radamanthys decide presenteá-la com uma viagem à sua terra natal! Confusão á vista!


Confusão no aeroporto

O.o.O

Este era um dia especial na vida de todos. Afinal, não era todo dia que se comemorava o aniversário com uma viagem à terra natal.

- Seu marido é um gênio, não é?

Pandora virou-se para ele, sorrindo alegremente e beijando-o, sonoramente, nos lábios.

- Achou que eu esqueceria seu aniversário?

- Achei! – ela balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente.

- Fala! – ele sorriu satisfeito – Fui demais, não fui?

- Confesso que você tem algo na cabeça além dos chifres de Wyvern!

- Nós já conversamos sobre esta "expressão"! – ele ofendeu-se.

- Força do hábito! Pense pelo lado positivo!

- Há um? – ele indagou, cínico.

- Claro, meu amor! Pelo menos não dirão que é por conta de...

Calou-se. Seus olhos pararam numa certa vitrine.

- Olha! – exclamou, indo em direção à loja.

- Por conta de quê? – Radamanthys franziu o cenho.

- Podemos comprar, querido? – ela perguntou, fazendo cara de menina maliciosa.

Radamanthys aproximou-se e juntos, entraram na loja.

- Quanto custa?

Perguntou o cavaleiro, apontando para o anel, em cuja ponta uma pequena pedrinha brilhava.

- Cinco mil euros! – respondeu a vendedora.

Radamanthys sorriu.

- Estou falando sério!

- Eu também! – ela retrucou sem entender; o sorriso sumiu do rosto pálido do inglês.

- Está achando que eu tenho cara de quê? – indignou-se.

- Senhor...

- E então, amor? – Pandora aproximou-se com o anel no dedo – Já pagou?

- My love...- ele abaixou a voz – ...É melhor darmos uma volta por ai!

- Com licença, senhora! – a vendedora acercou-se – Nossa! Esta safira celta ficou magnífica em você!

- Safira o quê? – Pandora estreitou a visão.

- Celta! Ela tem energias das antigas sacerdotisas! – falou a jovem, em tom entusiástico.

- Sério? – os olhos da esposa brilharam – Ficou mesmo bonito?

- Achei a sua cara! Não concorda, senhor?

Radamanthys a fuzilou com o olhar.

- Responde, insensível! – rosnou Pandora.

- Querida...- pigarreou – ...Acho que esta pedra não combinou com...- procurava as palavras – ...Com seus olhos!

- Você acha? – a mulher fitou o anel em dúvida.

- Mas claro que combina, até se destaca por ser de outra cor! – completou a moça.

- Também acho, querido! – Pandora virou-se para o marido.

- Você não teria algo mais simples? – perguntou Radamanthys, com cara de aflição.

- Algo mais simples para sua simples esposa!? – Pandora irritou-se.

- Não, querida! – ele consertou – Só acho que você não precisa desse anel!

- E por que? – ela cruzou os braços.

- Ora...Porque...- embaraçado – ...Porque você já é a própria safira celta, meu amor! – sorriu.

A famosa gota apareceu na cabeça da vendedora. Silêncio.

- Ah, que lindo, Radamanthys! – Pandora derreteu-se – Você é um inseto sensível! – lágrimas.

- Querida...- ele tentava consolá-la.

- Alguém jamais me disse que eu era uma safira celta! – tirou o anel.

- Ora, meu amor! – sorriu aliviado – Não é para qualquer um perceber isso!

Saíram da loja abraçados. O aeroporto internacional de Londres estava apinhado de gente naquela manhã.

- De que horas é o embarque? – perguntou Pandora, ansiosa.

- Daqui a 20 minutinhos! – respondeu Radamanthys, consultando o relógio.

- Ainda não acredito que você me deu uma viagem ao meu país no meu aniversário!! – ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Nem eu! – suspirou, desanimado.

- Por que essa cara? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- A mesma de sempre! – ele riu amarelo.

- Vamos logo fazer o check in!

Disse Pandora, imperiosa, caminhando a passos largos pelo saguão lotado.

- Oh, mulherzinha! – Radamanthys a seguiu.

..x.. 5 horas depois ..x..

De braços cruzados, as feições transfiguradas numa feia careta, Pandora andava de um lado à outro da pequena sala de espera. Radamanthys suspirou, voltando a concentrar-se na leitura de uma "interessante" revista que havia encontrado.

- Está passando bem, meu amor?

A última coisa que viu foi o punho fechado da esposa na sua cara.

- Eu precisava disso! – rosnou ela.

- O que eu fiz agora???

Pandora o fitou com olhos enlouquecidos.

- Eu juro que não leio mais a revista! – ele disse com as mãos juntas.

O semblante da mulher modificou-se numa contração desconfiada.

- Que revista?

Radamanthys voltou à si.

- Nada! Nenhuma!

- Radamanthys McGreen! – levou as mãos à cintura – O que está aprontando?

O homem agarrou a revista com as duas mãos, apertando-a como se fosse a armadura de Atena.

- Não se aproxime!

- Dê-me a revista! – Pandora falou entre dentes.

- Nunca!

- Radamanthys...- ela cerrou os punhos – ...Você ainda quer ir voando para Alemanha?

Afastando-se dela, ele esticou o braço para lhe passar a maldita revista. Logo depois virou-se de costas e colocou-se em posição de defesa.

- Ah! – ela exclamou – Era isso! – sorriu calmamente - Achou que eu ficaria com raiva disso?

E com ar de riso, ergueu a revista cujo título, em letras garrafais, era: PLAYBOY.

- E não ficou? – perguntou, intrigado.

- Meu amor! – ela ria em tom alto, fazendo-o abrir um sorriso também – Como pôde pensar uma coisa dessas?

- Puxa! Achei que era hoje que eu voltaria para o Meikai!

Pandora, ainda sorrindo, levantou o pé e desferiu contra a canela dele uma forte pontada com seu salto agulha. Radamanthys abriu a boca, mas nenhum som escapou de seus lábios.

- Miserável! Cachorro! – ela espumava – Como ousa ler revistas pornôs no dia do meu aniversário? – um grito ecoou pelo recinto.

Todos observavam a cena, curiosos. O marido abriu um sorriso nos lábios agora, ligeiramente cortados.

- Então eu sou inocente!

- Como é? – ela franziu o cenho.

- Sim, querida! – falou em tom de vítima – Apanhei sem merecer, pois eu não estava lendo! Só estava olhando!

Pandora estava prestes a perder as faculdades mentais quando um homem, que trabalhava na companhia aérea, apareceu.

- Com licença...- pediu o senhor – ...Bom dia damas e cavalheiros!

- E o que tem de bom? – grunhiu a alemã.

- Queira nos desculpar o pequeno atraso...- continuou ele, sem lhe dar atenção.

- Pequeno? – ela explodiu – Estamos aqui há 5 horas e ainda diz que foi um pequeno atraso?

- Minha senhora, escute...

- Escute o senhor! Hoje é meu aniversário e o imprestável do meu marido tem a audácia de ver revista de mulher pelada...

O espantado senhor caminhava para trás a medida que ela caminhava para frente.

- ...E ainda sou obrigada a ficar aqui sentada por 5 horas... – e fez um gesto com a mão, mostrando 5 dedos – ...Esperando um avião idiota!

A última frase saiu num urro ensurdecedor.

- Aposto dez pratas em como ela acerta o estômago! – cochichou Radamanthys a um velhinho.

- Aposta aceita! – respondeu o outro.

- Houve problemas com os vôos! – o funcionário tentava explicar.

- Eu quero que você pegue os seus vôos e...

- Aposto 30 em como ela vai nos "documentos"! – ponderou o velhinho.

- Quarenta se for na cara! – retrucou Radamanthys.

- Fechado!

Encolhido na parede, o oficial esperava o desfecho da cena. Pandora sorriu amarela e suspirando...

- De que horas irei embarcar?

- Bem...Ainda não...

Ela ergueu o punho, fechado, enquanto assobiava sarcasticamente.

- Providenciarei isso imediatamente, senhora!

- Obrigada! – amarela – O senhor é um amor!

E sentando-se num dos bancos, cruzou as pernas e suspirou. Olhou para os rostos atônitos ao seu redor.

- Nada como a educação feminina!

O homem voltou aos seus afazeres e a paz novamente reinou no recinto. Radamanthys aproximou-se, sentando ao lado da esposa, segurando uma latinha de refrigerante.

- Está afim? – ofereceu.

- Não! Estou de regime, não notou! – ela folheava o jornal.

- Quer que eu seja sincero?

**o.O.o No avião o.O.o**

Acomodaram-se confortavelmente em suas poltronas, suspirando aliviados.

- Enfim, embarcados! – brincou o marido.

- Uau! Olha só! - Pandora vendo pela janela.

- O que? – Radamanthys debruçou-se para olhar.

- Estamos voando tão alto que as pessoas até parecem formigas!

- (famosa gota) Querida...Isto são formigas! O avião nem decolou ainda!

Ela sorriu amarela.

- Estava apenas testando sua capacidade de dedução!

Finalmente a aeronave ganhou altura e todos os passageiros entraram num leve torpor, alguns abrindo livros, outros escutando música e muitos apenas fechando os olhos e preparando-se para dormir. Uma aeromoça aproximou-se empurrando um carrinho.

- Desejam alguma coisa?

Radamanthys ergueu o corpo, tirou a carteira e a abriu.

- Quanto custa os amendoins?

A aeromoça o encarou, intrigada.

- Oh, defenestrado! – Pandora chamou – Essa comida não se paga! – falou entre dentes.

- Sério? – o inglês fitou a aeromoça – É de graça? – Pandora estrebuchou.

- Sim, senhor...- sorriu a aeromoça.

- Sendo assim...

E, calmamente, começou a pegar tudo que via em cima do carrinho, sob os olhos atônitos da moça e o semblante corado de Pandora que procurava um lugar para enfiar a cabeça.

- Só isso, senhor?

Carrinho vazio.

- Acho que sim! Mas se der para trazer uma dose de Whisky! Aniversário da minha mulher! – olhando para uma encolhida Pandora – Podíamos fazer um brinde, amor...

- Querida...- Pandora, sem graça – ...Não vamos querer mais nada por enquanto!

- Com licença! – e a jovem afastou-se apressadamente.

- Que legal! – Wyvern sorria – Comida de graça! Podíamos fazer umas "comprinhas" aqui então gastaríamos menos no seu jantar!

..x..

Ela fechou o livro que havia comprado no aeroporto. Bocejou entediada. Mas havia algo estranho. Sentiu como se estivesse sendo vigiada. Franziu os sobrolhos antes de virar-se para o marido.

- Que cara de paspalho é esta?

Radamanthys, fitando-a com olhos semi abertos, um olhar de lascívia e um meio sorriso cínico, conquanto patético nos lábios, falou:

- Sabe em que estou pensando?

- Você está pensando? – perguntou a esposa, em tom sarcástico.

- Em irmos...- e ele apontou com o polegar para a parte de trás do avião.

- Irmos aonde? – ela, sem entender.

- Para o banheiro!

Entreolharam-se.

- Ficou louco? – ela disparou.

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso!

E ele meteu a mão por baixo da saia dela, fazendo-a pular no assento do avião.

- Vamos, querida! – ele insistiu em tom mavioso.

Ela levantou-se pressurosa e arrastando-o pelo colarinho, entraram no minúsculo compartimento que recebia o nome de banheiro.

- Você é doido!

Ela comentou, completamente imprensada entre ele e o balcão da pia.

- Não resisto a você!

Respondeu Radamanthys beijando-a, espremido entre ela e a porta do cubículo.

- Feliz aniversário, meu amor! – disse ele, num sussurro.

- Eu estou sufocando! – falou Pandora, tentando passar uma perna para o outro lado.

- Está muito quente aqui! – Radamanthys forçava a mão entre eles para abrir a calça.

- Isso não vai dar certo! – rosnou ela, com o pé preso entre o ombro dele e teto.

- Estamos quase lá! – ele fez uma careta ao bater a cabeça no teto – Como podem chamar isso de banheiro?

- Vai logo com isso! – rosnou ela.

- Estou tentando! – ele tateava com a mão – ACHEI!!!! – gritou ao encontrar o botão da calça.

- Berra mais alto! – grunhiu a mulher.

- Agora é só encontrar o lugar...- suando – ..Isso aqui está parecendo teste para o inferno!

- Radamanthys, não estou mais agüentando! – Pandora, completamente contorcida.

- Relaxa! Eu sinto que estou quase lá!

- Lá aonde?

- Ué...lá...- ele gesticulava com os olhos.

- Como lá se ainda estou de calcinha?

- Sério? – ele olhou para baixo.

TOC TOC TOC

Os dois estacaram silenciosos.

- Dá para desocupar logo o banheiro?

Uma voz esganiçada de homem berrou do lado de fora. Dentro, o casal tentava, ginasticamente, ajeitar-se, mas na pressa, só pioravam as coisas.

TOC TOC TOC

- Eu estou passando mal!!!!!!!!!! – gritou o cara.

- Se bater mais uma vez ficaremos aqui até o avião pousar! – gritou Pandora.

- Minha cabeça! – Radamanthys esbravejou pela pernada recebida.

- Saia da frente, paspalho! – ela reclamava.

- Para onde, anta?

- O QUÊ????

- Nada! - ele consertou.

- Abre logo essa porta!

- Está emperrada! – Radamanthys empurrava.

- Mas você é imprestável mesmo!

- My God! Que calor... - seus olhos faiscaram – ...Quer saber do que mais...

- Não se atreva...

- MÁXIMA PRECAUÇÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Uma desastrosa cratera abriu-se na porta do banheiro antes que esta, partindo-se em duas, caísse ao chão sob os olhares perplexos do senhor e da aeromoça. Radamanthys e Pandora sorriram amarelos.

- Belo sutiã!

Comentou o inglês à jovem que tivera sua camisa destruída também e tentava esconder-se com as mãos. O senhor olhou para o estrago.

- Posso saber como vou usar o banheiro?

..x..

- Minha única chance de transar no avião...- Radamanthys fazia bico.

- Não era por causa do meu aniversário? – Pandora girou seus olhos para ele, ofendida.

- Claro que era, meu amor! – sorriu amarelo – Você merece uma grande aventura!

- Eu devia era estrangular você!

- Estava tão perto quando aquele babaca apareceu...

- Radamanthys, é melhor você não pensar em mais nada o restante da viagem! – anunciou Pandora.

O homem deu de ombros e ambos recostaram-se em suas poltronas. Foi quando, revolvendo-se na cadeira sob os olhos reprovadores do marido, Pandora, bastante taciturna, tomou um ar sério.

- Eu pensava em lhe dizer isto durante o jantar, mas acho que esta noite...

- O que foi? - ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

E tomando fôlego...

- Eu estou grávida!

Lentamente, como numa revoada de desbotados fragmentos, um atônito inglês escutou, completamente atordoado, a aeromoça falar, pausadamente:

- Senhores passageiros, sejam bem vindos à Alemanha!

O.o.O FIM O.o.O


End file.
